falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Submachine gun
.45 Auto submachine gun 12.7mm SMG (GRA) Sleepytyme |game5 =FO4 |articles5 =Submachine gun Pipe submachine gun Spray n' Pray Silver submachine gun |game6 =FO76 |articles6 =Submachine gun 10mm submachine gun Perfect Storm The Black Knight |game7 =FOT |articles7 =MP5 H&K UZI Scorpio Sten gun MP38 Walther MPL FN P90c Tommy gun Calico Liberty 100 |game8 =FOBOS |articles8 =Home-made machine gun 9mm SMG |game9 =VB |articles9 =.45 submachinegun 9mm submachinegun }} A submachine gun (SMG) is an automatic carbine, designed to fire pistol cartridges. It combines the automatic fire of a machine gun with the cartridge of a pistol. An assault rifle, in contrast, uses an intermediate-power cartridge with more power than a pistol but less than a standard rifle or battle rifle. Models H&K MP9 10mm SMG It is considered to be one of the finest weapons in the world. The single shot is acceptable, comparable to the 6520 pistol, but the burst mode is excellent. The MP9 is easy to control, and can dish out punishment unlike any other firearm in its size category. Consequently, it is highly popular among people requiring a powerful but compact source of firepower with low maintenance requirements. This weapon is vital among freelance-mercs as it can spew death at close range. It is an excellent weapon early in the game and can shred unarmored foes. It is very deadly at close range. Ammunition can be found almost anywhere. M3A1 "grease gun" SMG This submachine gun filled National Guard arsenals after the Army replaced it with newer weapons. However, the "Grease" gun was simple and cheap to manufacture so there are still quite a few still in use. It's very powerful, but its .45 rounds lack the bonuses of 10mm rounds. Thompson M1928 The Thompson is well-fed by a large 50 round drum magazine. Like the Grease gun, the Thompson is pretty powerful, but fires nondescript .45 rounds. H&K P90c The Heckler & Koch P90c was just coming into use at the time of the war. The weapon's bullpup layout and compact design make it easy to control. The durable P90c is prized for its reliability, and high firepower in a ruggedly-compact package. Unnamed 10mm SMG This 10mm SMG is most effective at close-range by unleashing a hail of bullets. However, the SMG is next to useless at longer ranges. Another downfall of the SMG is its ammunition consumption; if ammunition is not properly managed, the SMG can eat through 10mm rounds at high speeds. Even so, it's a common weapon that packs a nasty punch; a very valuable thing. * For the unique 10mm SMG found in Fallout 3, see: Sydney's 10mm "Ultra" SMG * For the unique 10mm SMG found in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Gun Runners' Arsenal, see: Sleepytyme Unnamed 9mm SMG The 9mm SMG is a decent small weapon, emptying its full magazine in 3 seconds flat. * For the unique 9mm SMG found in Fallout: New Vegas, see: Vance's 9mm SMG * For the non-player weapon used by Securitrons in Fallout: New Vegas, see: Securitron 9mm submachinegun Unnamed 12.7mm SMG More common in higher levels, the 12.7mm submachine gun is a heavy duty large caliber SMG. It features a top mounted magazine, the bullets lie at a right angle to the weapon. Silenced .22 SMG The silenced .22 SMG is iconic with its unusual pan magazine, which sits atop the gun rather than under. The silencer is integrated right into the barrel. Unnamed .45 Auto SMG Used by the tribes in Zion Canyon and the Triggermen of the Commonwealth, the .45 Auto SMG is a relatively robust gun that offers heavy firepower. However, the result is that this gun requires two hands to operate. Also, the heavy recoil means that this SMG's accuracy will suffer in long-distance engagements. MP5 H&K The MP5 H&K is a submachine gun of German design, developed in the 1960s by a team of engineers from the German small arms manufacturer Heckler & Koch GmbH. It's one of the most popular submachine guns, used by law enforcement and militaries all over the world. UZI The Uzi was designed by Major Uziel Gal in the late 1940s. The prototype was finished in 1950; first introduced to IDF special forces in 1954, the weapon was placed into general issue two years later. The Uzi has found use as a personal defense weapon by rear-echelon troops, officers, artillery troops and tankers, as well as a frontline weapon by elite light infantry assault forces. Scorpio The Skorpion vz. 61 is a decent enough little machine pistol. Once used by members of the Spetznas, it's not as great a gun as the MP5. Sten gun The Sten Gun was developed by the British during WWII as a cheap alternative to the more expensive Thompson SMG offered by the Americans. The Sten proved to be extremely reliable and, due to its fairly loose tolerances, could perform in poor conditions much more reliably than ostensibly better weapons. MP38 The MP40 was created during World War II by the German army, who need a compact weapon that provided more firepower than a simple pistol to arm its paratroopers, tank crews and officers. This weapon was immediately so successful that the Army established an ombudsman to all its troops. Walther MPL The Walther MPL is a parabellum submachine gun produced in West Germany from 1963 to 1985 by Walther. It serves as a slightly better all-around SMG, compared to the MP5. FN P90c The FN P90c was designed by the FN Herstal and just coming into use at the time of the war. The weapon's bullpup layout, and compact design, make it easy to control. The durable P90c is prized for its reliability and high firepower in a ruggedly-compact package. Calico Liberty 100 The Calico Liberty 100 is a SMG manufactured by Calico Light Weapons Systems. Mostly known for its unusual magazine, and its unreliability. Home-made machine gun The home-made machine gun is a jury-rigged 9mm submachine gun with an improvised bayonet built from scrap metals paired in some places with pieces of tissue and crafted in the workshops of Jane's raiders in Carbon Mill Texas in 2208. Unnamed 9mm model A classic 9mm SMG. Rheinmetall 9mm machine pistol Manufactured by Rheinmetall AG, this 9mm machine pistol is capable of one-handed use for both single shot and burst attacks. Though it is wildly inaccurate, its potential for loads of short-range damage is high. See also Gallery TITLE.GIF|The 10mm SMG was part of the game even before it was named Fallout. Category:Weapons pl:SMG ru:Пистолет-пулемёт